Entangled in the Spider's Web
by Mah.Fate
Summary: My first fanfic! Sorta a lenghty prologue though... Cashmere had been engaged to a strange unknown man as a final wish of her dying mother. After rejecting the engagement a year prior, Cashmere decides to do it as a compliance to her mom. Little does she know, the Trancy heir is a little less...sane than what she expected.
1. Prologue

My mother never told me to try my best to be someone important in the world. It may seem mean at first, but my mother _knew_ me; she knew I was an unorganized, impatient girl with a short-attention span. See, my mother didn't tell me stupid lies that would propel my hopes and dreams up, only to have them slammed down because I wasn't mentally fit to see them through. That's what I loved about her: her straightforwardness. She'd never lie to you just to give you courage and self-esteem; no, you'd have to create that yourself. This was what made my mom the best mom in the world.

Now the best mom in the world is dead.

I didn't cry at her funeral. In fact, I didn't even attend her funeral. Why? because I didn't want to see her warm, soft skin, cold with death, or her warm, clear eyes, cloudy with resent.

It also didn't help that before she died, we were on horrible terms.

She had informed me of my engagement. I snapped, because what sane 13-year old would simply say "Ok Ma, looking forward to living in a house with people who I've never known before! I'll go pack my bags now." I even threw a vase at her (which missed:I never had the best hand-to-eye coordination). So weeks passed, with me not acknowledging her existence. I was pissed, and she was depressed. Which, was understandable, because I had never thrown a vase at her before, nonetheless raised my voice to her.

But I swear, if I knew what would've happened next, I would've apologized over and over and over again, until I couldn't speak anymore. See, my mother had cancer. And she was dying. At least that's what they had said what was happening when they took her from her workplace, due to her sudden collapse. I was going to visit her, the next day, but just like that, she died.

But I wasn't sad.I'm not sad now, I wasn't sad then. But, I suppose I owe her something, anything, for being such an ass of a daughter.

And thats why I'm traveling to the Trancy Estate.


	2. Welcome to the Estate

**Oops. I forgot a disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji isn't mine, and none of it's characters are, either. However, Cashmere Gurou is!**

Hello, friends! Since it's my first story, I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE it if you'd give reviews on my story. I THINK it's fine, but I sure as hell need some opinions from other people. Oh, and no lemon...at least not yeeeeeeet ;). BUt anyway, don't forget to review!

_-Rochester Alice Wakefield_

_1 year later_

I am in a carriage. I don't like carriages. Unfortunately for me, my caretaker suggested that I should arrive at my fiance's house in a presentable manner, thus eliminating me riding my bike to the Trancy estate. Now that I think about it, me arriving with wildly windblown hair in a wrinkled dress, all sweaty and dirty wouldn't be good for first impressions.

Looking out the window, I see that we are almost at the manor.

I wonder what my fiance looks like. Not to be mean, but II hope he isn't ugly. Or too tall. Or too short. Or too fat, skinny, rude, snobby, nice...

_**BUMP!**_

My thoughts are interrupted by a stupid pothole. Potholes are hell. They should be exterminated, or perhaps the creator of the goddamn thing should be hanged by his fucking…

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_ "Ms. Gurou?" We've arrived at our destination."

Again, my thoughts have been interrupted. I exit the (stupid) carriage, cautiously looking around. Now that it isn't just me and my thoughts, I must remember to keep my composure. I quickly hand-comb through my hair, smooth my dress, and straighten my posture. I can at least **try** not to look like a complete idiot.

Awkwardly standing there, I glance around to see my caretaker jumping back into the carriage.

"Good luck, Cashew! Have fun with your new fiance! I will visit you in a month."

Walking away, I get a glimpse of her faux smile fading as she sighs in relief. I always knew she never liked me, and it's not like I liked her. I certainly won't miss the stupid nickname she gave me, either. But, I feel a little sad that she discarded me so quickly.

"Cashew, is it?"

I turn towards the Estate to see a platinum haired boy with a smug grin on his childish face.

"I am your fiance, Alois. Welcome to the Trancy Estate!


	3. Chapter 3

I had aboout 5 seconds to process this new person before I was ultimately glomped.

"Oh Cashmere! You're so pretty! I'm sure we will have fun living together!", exclaimed Alois.

"Umm…."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say due to the harsh facts that I've never been called pretty OR hugged in my 14 years of life.

He pulled away with gusto and stared at me oddly for a bit. Then, he gently pulled my chin up towards his face.

"Let's get to know each other, shall we?", he murmered.

I barely had the chance to utter an answer before he turned away and skipped briskly into the manor.

"Claude will escort you into your room. Hannah will start your bath. I have some business to attend to!" he giggled as he left my sight.

As if magically cued, a butler appeared beside me.

"This way, Lady Trancy." he said

And so I began my new life.

I woke up groggily to the sound and sight of curtains opening.

"Ugh, why so early?" I asked my caretaker.

But it wasn't my caretaker. It was a maid.

"AUUGH!"

I screamed, disturbed by the unidentified person in my room. Glancing up, I saw that it was only Hannah. Startled by the yell, she had dropped my breakfast on the floor.

"Oh, Hannah, sorry for startling you. I'll help you clean this up."

As we were cleaning, Alois walked in. Surveying the scene, his expression quickly changed from a calm look to a look of absolute disgust.

"HANNAH! You dirty whore! How dare you disrupt my wife with your vile presence! Stupid slut, do you understand your presence is not needed here!"

And with that, he dragged the poor maid out of the room. By her hair. Very violently. I was shocked by the raucous behavior oof my soon-to-be husband. Only last night was he kind and nice, complementing me on my hair and appearance multiple times.

So what is his problem?


	4. NOT UPDATE SORRY

Hey ^-^ So I redid the first three chapters on Wattpad, so it be great if you checked it out...I also decided I would continue writing the story on there as well…. If you have comments, feel free to review! And follow! death2live 


End file.
